Past, Present, Future
by Choseporfante
Summary: Niwa Daisuke, host of the Phantom Thief, isn't an only child. His twin was cast aside years ago, and all his memories of her were erased. But when the truth unfolds, will his family accept the child they did not want? What is the reason behind all this?


_**A/N: So. ^_^ I've had this idea on my mind and on paper as an outline for A WHILE now, and after revision after revision, I have decided to put it up.**_

_**A few things need to be clarified beforehand, however. Niwa Daisuke has a long lost younger twin sister (spoiler! _). Her appearance occurs in what I anticipated to be Volume 2 (where I am now starting from =D), meaning Volume 1 is exactly as Sugisaki-san has it. **_

_**But if something changes in the future, I will be sure to update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel; Sugisaki Yukiru san does. I do, however, own Daisuke's sister, and maybe some other future OC characters.**_

_**Alrighty, then. Welcome to my world of D. N. Angel. -drum rolls-**_

* * *

><p>Chapter l: Injury<p>

It was nightfall. Darkness threatened to swallow up the slump figure walking along the streets unsteadily. The town was quiet and desolate. Audible were the silent breath of the wind, and the _pliping _sound of thick, dark liquid drops onto the ground. Glimpses of the silhouette were visible as it passed flickering post lamps. With a wave of dark red flowing down its back and stopping just below the waist, the female figure clutched a limp left arm, the source of the trail of blood stalking her every step. Her once white flannel was now stained red, the dried blood causing the cloth to stick to her flesh; her purple denim overalls torn, revealing a little too much of her bare thighs.

A light breeze passed through her, and the girl shivered, realizing how cold, exhausted, and hungry she was. She'd been walking for days, with no food and water. And her arm... Her arm needed immediate care, but going to the hospital was not an option. Explaining how she got this horrendous gash in her arm to the ignorant adults there was something she did _not_ want to do. So she'd bare it, just for a little bit more, because she knew she was close. Not that she had a clue where she was, but she could _feel _it – feel _him_.

In the state that she was, the girl did not notice the two males merely feet away from her.

Glass met glass, emitting a clinking sound that echoed silently, in comparison with the nonsense mutters coming from the two young guards' drunk mouths.

"Man! I dun know why I'm shtuck wiv thiz jab..." - hiccup - "I mean all thoz strapz, in nun fer wheez Dark fell!" the taller of the two said, leaning on his slightly shorter companion for support.

"That's how it is, unless you want to lose the job and walk the streets," the second stated aloud; he was in a clearer state of mind than his buddy. Taking both their beer bottles in hand, he walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw them in.

"Whazu doing? My beeeerrrrr..."

"Stop it, will you? They're empty anyways." To himself he thought helplessly, _I should have never taken him out. This kid __**cannot**__ hold his liquor. _

He rolled his eyes, and in his peripheral vision he noticed movement. "I gueshh...Juz wiz we can ave fuun in a whilez," the other guard was saying, but the older and shorter male's attention was diverted towards the girl. A smile formed on his face.

"I believe our "fun" has just appeared." He tapped his friend on the shoulder, making him look up from a position that looked as if he was about to vomit all over the other male's blue uniform.

Footsteps neared her, but she took no heed of it until two shadows blocked her path. "Heey," a deep voice said. She ignored him and turned the other way, without bothering to look up. Her head reeled enough as it was; she had no wish to inhale the scent of liquor on these men. A hand grabbed her wrist and turned her, causing a flash of pain to cross her face. The guy who grabbed her had a smile on his face. "You just going to walk away from us like that, baby girl?" A smile of ill intention was placed firm on his face and heard in his voice. That smirk would be wiped right off his face – only, she did not have that strength at the moment. So she settled to shoo him off.

"Get away from me, you lech."

"'Lech'? I think you're mistaken. We just want to help you... You don't look too good."

"Heh heh, - hiccup - "didsh your boyfriend domp you?" the more drunk guard said, and she realized that she was now between the two. "Come wiz uz..."

"I'm sure we can ease your broken heart," the first voice chimed in, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away, only to be pulled backwards by the collar and slammed onto the ground, pinned by the guard that was behind her. "What are you doing? Get off!" Using her uninjured arm, the red-haired female tried to push away the hideous face that slowly lowered to her neck. "The h- _**Stoooop! Sto – mmf...!**_" Her scream was cut off by the hand that now squeezed her entire jaw.

_He sure doesn't wait to get started_, thought the guard's friend. He scoffed. _...But I saw her first._

The younger but taller male moves down her body, chin touching the tip of her shoulder blade. _Someone, pleeease... __**Help!**_ She felt a hand move to unbutton her flannel, stopping several centimeters below her bust line. _I can't... I don't have enough strength left to... _And she realized that the man's hand was still over her mouth, but the grip wasn't so firm, so she slowly bent her head as far back as she could, considering her position on the ground... and bit down. Bit down hard enough to draw blood when the man yelped, uprighting himself.

"_**KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, GEEZER!**_" she spat out the words, along with a mouthful of his blood.

"You... _bitch!_" he rose his other hand and slapped her across the face, then turned to face his friend. "And what the hell are you just standing there for? Come hold her down!"

"Geez, dude."

Still recovering from the blow she just took, the girl felt her arms raised above her head, and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming at the pain in her left arm.

"I'll show you," the man over her mumbled, and she widened her eyes as he started to remove the belt around his waist, which slid like a snake to the ground. His hands moved to unzip his pants, and froze midway when a new voice spoke.

"What are you doing?" the new, younger voice said coldly.

Both pair of eyes belonging to the two men grew wide, and their heads snapped to the side. She opened her eyes, which were brimming with tears. The new voice belonged to a boy who looked about fourteen or fifteen, around her age. He wore a button down white shirt with red lines bordering the collar, sleeves rolled up the the elbows. His shirt was slightly tucked in a pair of dark slacks.

"C-chief commander! W-w-w-what are you doing here?" both men exclaimed in unison.

"I believe," the teen began, running one hand through his hair, "that it was I who asked first.

"Uh, we-we weren't doing anything, just, uh..." Scared as she was, the girl couldn't help but notice that the guard over her had stopped talking gibberish.

"Let go of the girl," demanded the new boy.

"Huh?" he snapped his head back down, having perhaps forgotten that minutes earlier he was working his way towards harming the kid.

"What are you doing?" hissed the other guard. "Get off of her!"

He got off. The young boy obviously seemed to have authority over the two lecherous men. He motioned for the girl to come over. She ran behind him, clutching his sleeve; he noticed that she was trembling... and maybe breathing a little too hard.

"As registered guards in the Police Headquarters, I'm sure that you two must know attempted rape will not go about unpunished. Kie, Hito," he nodded to the now rigid guards as he said their name, first to the tall one on the left then the slightly shorter one next to him.

"P-please, Commander!" the man called Kie exclaimed, getting down on his knees. "Please speak nothing of this to your father, else our jobs won't be secured."

Hito followed suit. "I do apologize; he was drunk and not thinking properly. This is a job that I am in need of in order to feed and clothed my family. _Please_, I beg you," Hito pleaded, bowing.

Several seconds passed before the commander spoke. "Come in tomorrow and turn in your badges; you'll be transferred into another unit."

"Arigato gozaimasu," he bowed again, "Satoshi-kun." That last part was mumbled, but the red-haired female heard it clearly.

_'Satoshi'? Could it be..._

As Kie and Hito walked out of sight, she tilted her head up to look at him. Just then her head started to reel, his ocular vision grew blurry. Satoshi turned to her when her grip on his sleeve loosened. _Maybe_, she thought as she felt her knees give way. _I found him... _

"Hey-!" Satoshi started to say, but the girl uttered something that caused him to stop.

"Satoshi... Satoshi... _Hikari_..." she said, as darkness overtook her.

The teen turned and caught her as she fell forward, unavoidably wrapping his left arm around her chest.

_How, no – _who _is this girl? How did she know __**that**__ name...?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: First chapter. Yay; please R&R. I don't plan to put up Chapter ll until I receive at least five reviews. So **_**please**_** R&R. .**_

_**P.S. Anyone figure out who the mysterious female is, yet? ;)**_


End file.
